teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Pyrokinesis
Pyrokinesis is the ability to generate or manipulate fire for defensive or offensive purposes. The only being known to have this power is the Hellhound, whose pyrokinesis gives them the ability to generate flames from their body and to be immune to the effects of any kind of fire. A related ability is Thermokinesis, a supernatural power that allows a person to control and generate heat. Hellhounds Hellhounds naturally possess this power and can generate flames from their body, both as part of their ritual to keep the supernatural world secret and as a defensive or offensive response to battle. Hellhounds can apply this power in several ways: Jordan Parrish (through Cerberus, the Hellhound possessing him) has used his flames to burn the bodies of the failed Chimeras created by the Dread Doctors; to knock Theo Raeken out with a single flaming punch; to set Corey Bryant on fire after he attempted to restrain him; to burn through the Mountain Ash barriers in Eichen House and allow the Werewolves Scott McCall and Liam Dunbar to enter the closed unit; and to dampen the effects of Lydia Martin's amplified Banshee scream to protect her and everyone around her from dying upon hearing it. In the latter case, it was implied that the Hellhound's fire can be protective if the Hellhound wills it to be so, as it surrounded Lydia without burning her; it is unknown if this would happen to anyone in this situation, or if it was the Hellhound's supernatural connection with Banshees that protected her. As a result of this power, Parrish (and Hellhounds in general) are immune to fire. This was demonstrated when Parrish was doused in gasoline and set on fire by Deputy Haigh during the Deadpool; though Parrish, who didn't know of his supernatural identity at this time, was terrified by the fact that he was set on fire, it did not actually burn his body, it simply melted and burned his uniform and covered him in soot. Setting Parrish on fire could also summon Cerberus into control of Parrish's body, as evidenced when Scott McCall and Liam Dunbar set him on fire with an improvised flame-thrower in order to have Cerberus lead them to Lydia. However, this is no longer necessary now that Parrish and Cerberus have come to an agreement to merge together. The most offensive use of this ability was displayed when Parrish was being controlled by Garrett Douglas, as the controlled Hellhound created a large burst of flame and directed it at Scott and Liam in a manner similar to that of a fireball or a flamethrower. Halwyn, a Hellhound who had been possessing his human vessel for at least one hundred years, also used a similar application of this power when he awakened from being dormant for centuries in a frozen cell in Eichen House. The years of being frozen had caused layers of volcanic ash and stone to build up in a crust covering his entire body; when Conrad Fenris tapped the rock crust to demonstrate how tough it was to an orderly, he cracked it, causing Halwyn to awaken and use an explosive version of pyrokinesis to burst forth from his coating, throwing Fenris forcefully out of the cell and incinerating the orderly. It was revealed that a Hellhound's pyrokinetic powers are also tied to their regenerative healing process, causing their wounds to heat up and emit smoke as they recover from their injuries. This is not always a positive side effect, as the silver coating of the bullet Tamora Monroe used to shoot Halwyn remained in his brain even after the rest of the bullet was removed; the heat and flames he generated melted the silver fragments, causing him to die from silver poisoning, one of the few methods by which a Hellhound can truly die. When Parrish was attacked by Belasko, he was brought to the Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital morgue so that Melissa McCall, a known healer of supernatural creatures and humans injured by supernatural events, could evaluate him. Sheriff Stilinski was alarmed when Parrish's wounds began smoking, and Melissa realized it was simply part of his healing process. Trivia *Thus far, pyrokinesis has only been a power possessed by Hellhounds. *Pyrokinesis is one of several elemental powers demonstrated by the supernatural creatures in Teen Wolf, along with Atmokinesis, Electrokinesis (and, by extension, Electromagnetokinesis and Foxfire), Terrakinesis, and Umbrakinesis. Gallery Pyrokinesis parrish strange frequencies.gif|Parrish's flaming punch Pyrokinesis parrish nemeton condition terminal.jpg|Fire-based Hellhound ritual Pyrokinesis parrish condition terminal.gif|Fire-based Hellhound ritual Pyrokinesis fire immunity.gif|Hellhound immunity to fire Pyrokinesis fire immunity 1.gif|Hellhound immunity to fire Pyrokinesis parrish beast apotheosis.jpg|Pyrokinesis in battle Pyrokinesis parrish lie ability.gif|Hellhound fire dampening a Banshee scream Controlled Hellhound (1).png|Hellhound unleashing a fireball. Category:Powers Category:Elemental Powers Category:Hellhounds